I know your secret
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: We all remember the day the gang had to go into Trina's head. Well now Corey and Kin have to back. And they accedentally released the ant-corey. who for some reason, is after Laney. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story and I hope you like it!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…..

In a galaxy far, far, away. Wait, wrong story. It was a sunny day in the small town of Peaceville, and a scrawny kid in the garage of a red house, was putting the finishing touches on to his invention. This boy was 13-year-old Kin, the black haired keyboardist of the band Grojband. On the other side of the garage, sat Kin's twin brother Kon, who was a heavier set kid with his spiky black hair pulled back by a red bandanna; that was somewhat matching his Groband t-shirt. Kon was sitting on the couch finding old potato chips and eating them. Kin emerged from underneath the sheet he had been working under; his tux t-shirt dusty from the dust.

"Hey, have you seen Laney and Corey?" Kin asked while brushing himself off.

"Corey is at Laney's house because she's sick." Kon answered.

"Oh. I just needed Corey for something."

"Why not me?" Kon gasped over dramatically. "I mean all of us?" Kon corrected, remembering he was part of a band.

"Well, because Kon, this specifically needs Corey. We'll call you guys if we need backup."

"Backup for what?"

"Oh nothing," Kin said smiling.

"Ok. Now I'm confused. Whoa."

…

~With Corey~

Corey sat on the edge of a pink bed with a bowl of soup in his arms. The blue-headed guitarist and leader of the band, was actually showing gentleness and softness to his red headed friend named Laney. The poor bassist was bed-ridden with a high fever. Corey took a spoonful of soup and softly blew on it, careful not to drip on his poor, drowsy friend.

"Come on Laney. Wake up, you need to eat." Laney blinked her eyes open slowly, and then went to sleep again. Corey sighed at his friend's stubbornness, and dropped the spoon back into the bowl. He'd been tending to Laney's wishes all day. He didn't like it when she was sick. She looked so weak and helpless. They couldn't practice, and she seemed just so miserable. Corey felt his phone vibrate and he set the bowl on the nightstand, walked out of the room, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Corey, it's me Kin. I was just wondering if Laney was feeling better."

"Thanks Kin. Her fever is still high, and she can't even sit up without puking her brains out."

"Ew. I was also just wondering when you'd come visit. I've got a new invention for you to try out."

"Alright sounds fun! Wait, Kin. Aren't you in _my _house?"

"Dude duh. We practically live here."

"Ok fine. I'll see if Laney is ok with me leaving." Corey hung up the phone and peeked in through Laney's door, only to find Laney trying (and failing,) to push herself out of bed. Corey quickly came to her side and softly put a hand on her shoulder, nudging her to sit back down.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"I over heard you and Kin on the phone. I want to help."

"No! You're still too sick. I'll just stay here until you get better." Corey grinned and gave her a nose boop.

"It's fine Corey. I feel a little bit better anyway. Go on." She smiled at him. He grinned back and gave her another nose boop.

"Thanks fella!" He yelled as he ran out the front door.

~With Kin and Kon.~

"Like, what are you two twerps doing here? My annoying brother isn't here so, HASHTAG GO AWAY!" Corey's 16-year-old sister said, flipping her pink haired as she slammed her bedroom door shut. The twins just rolled their eyes. Then, the garage door slid open. Corey walked in with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey guys!"

"Finally." Said Kin. Then he ran over to the sheet, and ripped it off revealing 5 helmets connected together by tubes.

"Kon and Corey, I have brought back, THE SCIENCE HELMETS.

…..

**And first chapter is done. Please tell me if this is a good idea or not.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes. :0) **

**Keep reading!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is another update and don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other story. :0) So, on with this chapter!**

….

The tin bucket, football helmet, motorbike helmet, and a spaghetti strainer were lying on the floor connected with tubes like we saw them last time.

"Uh, Kin? Didn't you already invent these?"

"Yes I did Corey."

"Then why do you have them out?"

"Well, remember when we had to go into Trina's dreams to fix her head?"

"Um, yeah."

"We may need to do some damage control. I just want to make sure that we didn't leave any permanent damage on her brain stage."

"Seems simple enough. But why do you only need me?"

"Because I need Kon to distract Trina if she wakes up." Kin said pointing to his brother, who was still poking underneath the couch for old potato chips.

"Alright then. When do we start?" Kin threw Corey's bike helmet to him, while Kin himself put on his bike helmet.

"Now." Kin said. Corey caught his helmet, and waited for Kin to do what ever he needed. Kin ran up the stairs and called Trina out of her room, and he ran back down the stairs to Kon.

"Alright Kon. Your time to shine!" As Trina came stomping down the stairs, looking peeved. Kon walked over to the stairs to meet her.

"Uh het Trina. Did you know that I am a grilled cheese knight, in another video game I am currently playing? Plus, your couch has a lot of potato chips underneath it."

"EW! It's talking to me again! Get away from me you freak! MINA! Get over-" Trina was cut short when Kin's electricity wire shocked Trina. He then sat her on the couch. With a straight face, Kin said,

"Who cares about consent anymore." He then set up two boxes on either side of Trina.

"Ready Corey?"

"Sure thing Kin." Corey said, walking over with his helmet underneath his arm. He sat down on his box and put his helmet on.

"Let's do this." Kin connected the helmets to each other, and took his place on the other side of Trina. The electrical wire came out again, and Corey felt the electricity enter his body, then saw black.

….

**Yeah guys, I don't think this was my best chapter. But it was still good to get it out of the way. And I know its short, but I promise you, the next one will be longer. But thank you for reading and keep rocking!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! And don't worry; I am not giving up on my other story. But this is a different story, and it's on to the next chapter! **

**I do NOT own Grojband.**

.

Corey felt himself falling and didn't dare open his eyes. He then landed with a loud thump, and he groaned in pain. He turned so he lay on his back and saw kin falling towards him.

"Dude! Get out of the way!" Kin screamed, plummeting to the earth. Corey's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way. Kin was about an inch from the ground, kin closed his eyes and thought of not getting a face plant, and he froze there, his nose barley touching the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and calmly stood up.

"Whoa dude! How'd you do that!?" Corey asked surprised.

"This is our dream too Corey. You said that the last time we were here."

"But then you said, 'I don't know, no one has ever done this before.'"

"But someone has done this: us."

"Oh."

"Now come on. We have to find the holding cell." Kin said walking away.

"The what now?"

.

~At the garage~

Kon was standing next to the sleeping Kin with a marker and a devious smile on his face.

"Here's payback for last night." Kon yelled, holding the marker close to his brother's face. The garage suddenly slammed open and Kon felt as if he jumped 5 feet in the air. He dropped the marker and hid behind the couch. The figure stepped in and slowly walked towards Kon. He was rocking back and forth while the person got even closer. Kon then went into a panic position and closed his eyes. There was a stomp right in front of his face. Kon opened one eye and saw a black combat boot. He opened his other eye because he knew those boots from somewhere. He slowly looked up at the person, to only find Laney. She still looked sick, tired, and miserable with bags under her eyes. Her nose was a little red because of her cold, and her hair was messed due to the blanket surrounding her head.

"What are you doing?" Kon's eyes widened and he quickly stood up.

"Uh, nothing." He said as he got up and dusted himself off. Laney was just looking at him annoyed.

"Uh Laney! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Looking for Corey. He left his phone at my house."

"Speaking of Corey, he wouldn't want you out of bed."

"Maybe I just want to jam." Laney said, dropping her shroud and grabbing her base. She plucked a few chords and sighed.

"Much better." Kon raised an eyebrow at her. He was going to break the awkward silence when, Mina burst through the wall and landed in a salute.

"Sorry it took so long T! Got hit by a car." She opened her eyes and looked around. Laney and Kon were staring wide eyed at her, and Trina was still snoozing on the couch.

"Did I miss something?"

"Corey and Kin went into Trina's head to do something." Kon answered.

"Oh. So, uh, when will she wake up?" Asked Mina tentative.

"Not for a while." Mina stood there for a second, and then burst through the other wall to the outside saying, "I'm free!"

"Well, that was out of character. So where did you say Kin and Corey were?" Asked Laney.

_Inside Trina's head~_

Kin was walking in front of Corey with some type of tracking device in his hands. Corey was walking behind him whistling some tune. Corey looked around and noticed something; Why is Trina's head still dead and lifeless? '_Guess some things never change.' _He thought. '_Thought there would be more malls.' _Corey shrugged. Suddenly, Kin stopped abruptly, causing Corey to run into him and fall to the ground.

"We're here." Kin said mysteriously. Corey looked up, and he had to move his head all the way back.

"Whoa."

.

**And thus, another chapter is done! Thanks for reading guys and please do keep reading because that is awesome when you do! :0) **

**Keep rocking you guys!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Theres no time to waste so we're just gonna get started!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…

~At the garage~

"_You're gonna miss me by my walk you're gonna miss me by my talk oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _Laney concluded the song by putting the cup down. She turned to Kon who was listening intently. "There Kon, _Now_ do you understand the cup song?" Asked Laney, annoyed for doing the song 41 times.

"I dunno. What are we doing again?" Laney sighed and slapped a hand to her face. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and four people awoke.

"Uh, bro? Wasn't there only three people that went to sleep?" Kon asked. Kin looked at the extra person next to him. His eyes widen and her yelled, "Don't let him escape!" Corey and Kon luanched at the figure, but the figure put up his hand, and Corey and Kon flew the other way. Kin came up behind him with a hammer and just as he was about to smash his face in, the figure burst through the ceiling.

"What the heck was that!?" Laney yelled.

"I can explain!" Kin yelled back. They all sat in a circle around Kin. Trina awoke and huffed. She marched over to her car and yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ME LOSERS!" She then drove off.

"Ok. _Now_ explain.

~_**Inside Trina's head (A few moments earlier.) ~**_

Corey stood in awe, looking at the giant pink door that was blocking their path. Kin walked to the lock on the door and started working on it. Corey stared at the door.

"So, uh, what is this for?"

"You'll see." Kin replied. They heard a click and the lock fell off.

"Now, for a tour." Kin said as he lead corey inside.

"When you blew up our evil band counterparts, I thought they would stay blown up after you played them to pieces. But just in case Trina decides to have another night mare, I come back just in case. They're currently locked up in different rooms."

"So you think their ashes will reform?" Corey asked.

"Not think. I know."

"Alright then." As Kin and Corey walked through the main hall, Corey notices cages in the room. One cage was huge, but what sat inside was as small as could be. It was a little golden ball. Kin walked in front of the cage and waved another weird devise in front of it. '_Where does he keep this stuff?'_ The ball didn't really move, and Kin walked on to the other cages. Corey looked at the ball curiously. He picked up a random stick, and poked it. He heard a low growl and the ball got up. It was only a small little kitty.

"Awe! What a cute little kitty!" Corey said. The kitty did another low growl and changed into a giant gold tiger. "Esmerelda!" Corey said jumping back. "Nice kitty." He said shakiliy. He then ran off the catch up with Kin. While walking, they turned a corner and entered another hallway that had glass boxes in them. Kind of like the ones you would see at a musem, but more dusty. Kin walked around the room in a full circle with the devise held out in front of him. Corey walked to one of the small cases and wiped his hand over the glass to clear the dust, and found the evil Kin's keytair. He walked over to a medium size case and wiped the dust off, and found broken drums. He then turned to the largest and final case and wiped the dust off. There stood his dirtbike.

"Oh no." Kin said suddenly. "I've got to get to the holding cells!" He then ran down another hallway. Corey persistantly followed. When he caught up with Kin, he was stuggling to pull open a giant blue door. This hallway had four doors. Five if you counted the pink one behind them. Three small doors were place on either side of the one Kin went through. The colors of the smaller doors were green, purple, and red. The blue door was the biggest and was glowing. Kin had gotten the door opened and he turned to him. "You should probably wait out here." He smiled sheepishly and quickly ran inside, closing the door in Corey's face.

…

** There! I am done! Sorry for any mistakes. :0) You guys are awesome. And by the way, I already have another chapter ready so look for that later in the day! Thanks for reading!'**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is another update! And I'm sorry for not updating yesterday even though I had a chapter already written down. Life caught up. :0)**

**On with the update! **

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…

_~Regular time~ (In the garage)~_

"So are we getting to the light zoom thingy yet?" Kon asked.

"We're getting to that." Says Corey.

_~Back in Trina's head~_

After Kin went through the big blue door, Corey started to pace around the room and tapping beats on his cheeks and head. He finished and thought,

'_Well, nothing left to do. Let's explore!' _His short attention span and him turned to the green door, and stepped inside. He almost screamed at the sight he was beholding. There in a tall glass box, was a half-shaping evil Kin. There was a pile of ash next to his solid half, and the ash was regenerating onto Kin. Corey quickly ran out and slammed the door. He then turned to the purple door, and slowly opened it. He peeked inside at a cage. There sat the evil Kon, his grey skin covered in casts and bandages. He was asleep on a hospital bed. Corey ran up to the bed and looked at the evil Kon's bandages. Corey then remembered how Kon beat up this one with a giant drumstick. He quietly stepped out the door, and closed it. He turned to the red door, afraid of what he might find. He knew an evil version of his secret crush was in there. He knew she was evil in here, but he turned the golden knob anyway. There in chains on the floor, sat the evil Laney. He walked up to the sleeping girl and watched her red colored eyes, open. She slowly turned her head to him, recognized him, and took a deep breath, and let out a, what the author would call, a bloody murder scream.

"GET OUT!"

He ran for his life out the door and slammed it. He started to realize what could be happening to his evil self. But Kin told him to stay out! He started to pace again and suddenly was aware of the quietness around him. And due to his ADHD, he panicked and ran through the giant door. He silently closed, so not to distract Kin. He almost gasped at what he saw. Kin was working in front of a computer in front of what looked like a fish tank built for 2 whales! In the center of the tank, was his evil counter part. Like Laney, chains clasped at his ankles and chains. Unlike Laney, he was suspended in mid-air. Corey walked up to Kin without him noticing.

"What-cha doing Kin?" That must of scared the heck out of Kin because he jumped and made a sound that sounded like a dying mouse.

"Sorry Kin! Didn't mean to scare you!" Corey said, calming his friend down.

"It's alright Corey-" He did a double take. "Corey! What are you doing in here!?" Corey shrugged and answered,

"What are you doing?" Kin sighed at Corey's obliviousness at the danger here.

"I unfroze your evil counterpart to check his vital systems."

"Oh. So why are you worried about me being here?"

"Because your presence might wake them up." Corey scratched the back of his head in nervousness saying,

"Yeah, I kind of already woke up Laney." Kin slapped a hand to his face.

"What ever. I'll fix it later." Corey walked up to the glass and tapped on it.

"So what happens if you wake him up?"

"Ok A- Get away from there because you'll wake him up, and B- I have no idea. But I'm thinking along the lines of untold horrors." There was a beeping at the station where Kin was working at. "Oh no! His heart rate is increasing!" He said, panicking.

"So what? Old sleepy head is probably just having a bad dream." Corey said while patting the glass. There was a tremor that shook the room. "Kin, what's going on?" A shaking voiced Corey asked.

"His brain activity is increasing! He's waking up!" Kin ran around the room in a big circle panicking. Corey stood by the control panel with a calm expression on his face. He pressed a button that said 'Freeze.'

"Kin! It's all right! I fixed it!" Kin was still running around panicking. The Freezing process was slowly crawling over the struggling evil Corey.

"It's not fast enough!" Kin yelled. Another quake passed through the room and it caused the whole room to shake. The roof was crumbling on top of them. The cage unfortunately, started to crack from the pressure of the rocks.

"We've got to get out of here!" A now panicking Corey screamed. Then, through the noise, was a blood-curtailing scream like Laney's, but was deeper. Kin and Corey turned and looked in horror at the now shattered glass. What made it spooky was that the shattered glass was suspended in mid-air, like the evil Corey. The evil Corey was breathing heavily and the regular Corey leaned over to Kin whispering,

" Let's get out of here." Kin nodded. He was rummaging through is backpack, but the boys didn't realize something, The evil Corey's eyes had shot open, and he was already unhooking the chains.

**Cliffhanger**

**-Over**

~At the garage~

"Why the heck would you interrupt me like that?" Kin yelled at Kon.

"Sorry! I thought it was going to end at that really good cliffhanger!" **(It was good for me!) **

"Well, the author really wanted a longer chapter!" (**I'm not here. I'll stop it now.)**

"Sorry I didn't get the band memo!"

_~Back in Trina's head~_

The boys stopped what they were doing, for they felt as if death himself was staring at them. They slowly turned around, to find the evil Corey crouched on the ground chuckling. His chuckling then turned into a laughing fit.

"Kin now!" Corey yelled anxiously while shaking Kin's shoulder. Kin made his dying mouse sound and pushed a button on his device. The ground shook as Trina screamed in pain and the boys grimaced. Then, there was a bright light. Then there was black, and their ears were ringing.

…**..**

**It is done and I hope you liked it! So please keep review and sorry for any mistakes! :0) You guys are awesome! **

**ROCK GOD OVER! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! No time to waste so let's gets started!**

**I do NOT own Grojband.**

…

~_Back in the Garage~ _

"And that's what happened." Kin concluded.

"So now we have a dream, magic, totally evil, Anti Corey on the loose?" Laney asked.

"It would seem so." Kin answered.

"It's alright guys! We can just get some awesome lyrics and rock this dude into submission!" Corey said excitedly. Laney put a hand on Corey's shoulder to calm him down and said,

"Uh, Core? With how powerful and evil he was in Trina's head, I don't want to know what he's like in the outside world. I don't think music is going to help us. WE NEED A BOMB." Laney said.

"No, we just need to get the evil Corey back into his holding cell." Kin said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Laney rolled her eyes and stopped talking.

"Hey guys! Let's watch some TV!" Kon said, turning on the garage's television. The screen flickered on to a completely destroyed newsroom. Chance happening and Buzz newsworthy popped up from behind their desk looking scared.

"Is he gone?" They immediately got back into their seats when they realized they were on the air.

"I'm Chance Happening."

"And I'm Buzz Newsworthy. This just in, Mayor Mello is being held captive at the capital building!"

"That's right Buzz." Chance cut in. "His capturer looks like a kid with grey skin. He had this to say." The screen cut to a tape that was being recorded at city hall. The roof was falling apart and several buildings around it were on fire. Mayor Mellow was being held captive in a cage next to a podium where the evil Corey was currently standing.

"Attention people of Peaceville!" The anti Corey's voice boomed over the crowd. "I've captured your mayor! I have taken over this poor excuse for a town. Not to brag, but I am _very _powerful." He said in a dark voice. "Your dreams have now become nightmares." And the screen cuts to static. The gang stared blankly at the now black screen.

"So, now what? We've been taken over? That was quick." Said Kon.

"It would appear so." Corey said. "And I think it is our job to stop him."

"But Core! We don't know what he's capable of! Even if you do create an awesome tune, there's no way we could do it. We're done." Laney said. Corey ran up to her and pulled her face close to his.

"Now fella, why all the negativity?" He then dropped her to the ground. "Come on guys! We've got this! Hands in for our unity chant." They all formed a circle and put their hands in the center. They all chanted, "Go Grojband!" Except Kon who screamed, "I know what a cup song is! I mean- Go Grojband!"

_~With evil Corey~_

"Now that my broadcast is over, time to claim this city as my own and take it over!" The evil Corey ran down the stage and over to the cage where he kept the mayor. He took out the mayor's photo of his mother out. He held it out mockingly in front of him.

"How can we survive with a pathetic Mayor like you?" Corey said with a mock grandmother voice. Without him noticing, the entire police force had surrounded him.

"Settle down now son! Just come with us quietly!" The chief of police said. Corey smirked and turned around.

"My dear chief. You see, I am unhappy with how you are running this stupid town. I would like to make a few, _Changes." _The evil Corey said that last word as menacing and cold as he could. He then snapped his fingers to show his power, and a flash of lightning came down from the sky and destroyed the podium. The crowed immediately dispersed and hid.

"Oh yeah." The Anti Corey smirked. "This is going to be fun."

…**..**

**And it's done! Sorry for the shortness. So I recently discovered that my auto correct is really stupid, and I'm too lazy to fix any grammar issue, I apologize for it now. But thanks for the amazing reviews and please keep reading and rocking!**

**ROCK GOD OVER! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Let's get started!**

**I do NOT own Grojband.**

…**.**

Corey was standing outside his garage, the fire of destroyed city reflecting in his blue eyes. The city was being engulfed in flames. Laney walks towards Corey.

"So how does it look out there?" She asks.

"We're in trouble Lanes." Corey says as he slams the door. "Guys, band meeting." The group huddled. "The town is falling apart! We need to save mayor mellow." Corey said. "Kin, how do we stop him?" For once, Kin looked like he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know!" He screamed. Laney broke the huddle and walked over to the other side of the room.

"I should just get a bomb." She grumbled.

_~With Anti Corey~_

The evil Corey was sitting comfortably in the mayor's chair. He was thinking about how to take over the world. 'Already bored.' He thought as he scanned the room. There was a bust of the mayor's mother on his desk. 'Wonder if something weird happens like in the movies.' He thought as he lifted up the statues head to reveal a red button. He pressed it and a hidden compartment busted open, smacking Anti Corey in the stomach. "Stupid desk." He grumbled. He then looked inside the compartment. There in it was a book covered in dust. "This man likes to hide books?" he thought aloud. He carefully lifts the book out of the drawer and sets it on top of the desk. The book was about 700 pages long at least. Curiosity over taking him, evil Corey blew the dust off. The picture on the front was a golden castle encircled by a silver emblem. The title read,

'**The Complete history of peace Ville'**

This was written at the top of the brown book in gold ink. The bottom title read,

'And more secrets to come'

"Ew. Weird title." He said has he rolled his eyes. He then opened the book. On the back of the cover page, some one had written in green ink,

'Knowledge is power. Beware the prophises encased in this book. Be warned, history will repeat itself.'

The note wasn't signed. 'Weird.' Anti Corey thought. He flipped through the first chapter. It was just some boring stuff about when peace vile was discovered in 1414 by Mosíe Villã Peace. Corey flew by pages until one chapter caught his eye:

'Chapter 15; the evil and horrors of Peace Ville.'

This time, evil Corey paid more attention to the words.

'Chapter 15- Peace Ville is a quiet and well, peaceful settlement. But not when it was first discovered. Records show cases of supernatural occurrences. On one account, a whole man's cattle disappeared during the night. A women getting water in the middle of the night, hearing strange noises. She walked outside only to be paralyzed by what she later describe as demon.

McClellan 1800'

Anti Corey smirked. 'Looks like great great grandpappie was having fun that night.' He kept flipping the gore and murder that filled the pages until he reached the end of the chapter. 'Chapter 16- Happy opportunities.' Anti Corey growled. "Why does everyone need a happy ending?" He thought a loud. "WHERE'S MINE?!" He yelled as he gripped the edge of the book. He then violently threw the book across the room, pages scattering everywhere. He was breathing heavily. "I'll make sure no one will have a happy ending." He grumbled. He glared at the book that left a dent in the wall. It was lying on the floor opened to a page with a green bookmark. The chapter read, 'Chapter 30; The beginning, and the END.

…**..**

** There we go! Hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes. :0) Look for another chapter soon! Thank you so much for reading and I know their town was founded in 1414. That was my idea. But thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**ROCK GOD OVER! **


	8. Chapter 8

**All right guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with life… and Netflix…. **

**Let's get started!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…

Kin and Kon were hugging each other, crying hysterically in the corner of the room. Corey was busy boarding up the garage door. Laney was calmly sitting on the couch strumming her bass and staring off into space, deep in thought. Corey had finished hammering the final nail. He threw his tools behind him nonchalantly and put on his thinking face.

"Let's see. The evil me has captured the mayor and we don't know what he wants! Laney! Stop staring into nothing and panic with me!" Laney did not move. Her eyes not leaving the floor. "Laney?" Corey asked, coming close to Laney. "Laney!" He shouted. He shook her shoulders.

"Wha-? Oh, uh, sorry core. What were you saying?"

"Doesn't matter now. Why do you keep fazing out?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just, thinking." She answered. Corey narrowed his eyes at her.

"All right then. Now, guys, help me come up with a plan!"

_~With Anti Corey~ _

The dark Corey cautiously picked up the book and read the chapter.

'_**The beginning and the end.' **_

'_WE all know the story of Adam and Eve. But we aren't going that far back. We are going to start at the beginning of peace ville in 1414-'_

"Ugh. Already read this." Corey said ripping the page out. The next page was written in red ink. The heading said,

'_**The END' **_**Anti** Corey lifted his eyebrow in question. He continued to read. The chapter had included a letter that looked like it was written in the 1800s.

_'May 04, 1802_

_Today, in the lab, we were predicting how our future looks in the situation of war. As I have told you before Journal, we are far more advanced then we let the world know. Today, while researching wormholes and the space-time continuum with our time machines, we caught something in one of our wormholes. We decided to bring it through. It was a man in ripped clothing. We immediately rushed to his attention. We gave him water and food; for he looked liked he was starving. As soon as he was conscious to talk, he told tales of his land. The land of 2014. On one day, the sky was blue and everything was peaceful in Peace Ville. Then, an evil creature had suddenly appeared, and took over the town. The next day, 4 kids tried to stop him, but failed. 3 of them ran, barley making it our alive. One of them was captured. 'Today," he had told us, "A year after those kids defeat, the sky had turned blood red, and ghastly creatures started to show up everywhere." He could only describe them as monsters or, demons. We had to send him back. We didn't want to, and he certainly did not want to. But to risk any more time with him in our year, would be catastrophic. He said he would keep in touch. Stupid rip in space and time theory. _

_-Neil Chancler'_

As Corey flipped through the other entries, he found a letter written later.

_ 'May 06, 1804_

_It has been two years since we have had our visitor. Today, he came back, not on accident this time. His time had succeeded in finding our lab. He had taken coordinates and found them in his time. They had succeeded in recreating our inventions. He came back telling us of his horrendous adventures of trying to stay alive. It wasn't really big. He was in a safe house until it was over. He had then learned what really happened. An epic battle took place between the forces of good and evil. Or as he put it, light and dark. _

…

**Sorry for all the mistakes! And yes, I did make all that history stuff up. Thank you guys for reading! Keep rocking!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys! I am back with this story! And sadly, I've got some bad news.:'( The next couple of chapters might be a little short. (Including this one.) But after we get past those, the chapters will be longer again. See, I have a weird mind, and what my weird mind is telling me, is to make next couple chapters short. How the next chapters are written, is like a big cliff hanger. **

**And I am terrible with cliff hangers. **

**But anyway. On with the story!**

…**...**

Grojband was currently in distress. Night had fallen and every couple minutes, the ground violently shook. The twins were hiding under the couch shaking with fear. Laney was standing in a door frame with her eyes clenched closed. Corey was calmly pacing the floor with his 'thinking face' on. Laney stared at him in awe.

"Are these earthquakes seriously not bothering you?" She asked.

"Lanes, as I see it, we've got a whole bigger problem." Corey said. Laney rolled her eyes. The tremor suddenly stopped. The room was eerily quiet. And then, through the garage windows, came a blinding orange light. And a deafening roar.

"Uh, Kin? Was that your bomb that was suppose to go off in the vegetable section in the store?" Kon asked.

"Oh, that's where it is." Laney said. Kin pushes her out of the way.

"Uh, no. Remember? That's not suppose to go off until next year." Kin says.

"Uh, poo." Kon says disappointingly.

"Uh guys? You might want to look at this." Says Corey who was looking outside the window. The remaining three members squished their faces up against the window just in time to see the large mushroom cloud formation at city hall. Corey threw open the garage and started to run off. "Come on guys!" Corey yells. Laney quickly grabbed his shirt collar and yanks him back into the garage.

"Whoa Core! Don't! Look." She yells at him. Then points to city hall. The mushroom cloud had imploded on itself. Then there was a second of silence. Beautiful silence in the night. Then, another explosion. But this one was huge. It was a column of red light with blue and grey electricity encircling it.

"What. Was. That?" Corey asked.

…**...**

** And it's done! And sorry for shortness, wrong spelling/ grammar, and any boringness. I will update again soon! Please keep up the reviews on both stories! Love ya guys for all of the positive feed back! **

**ROCK GOD OVER! **


	10. Chapter 10

**All right guys, sorry about the wait! So let's get started!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"A battle of goof and evil!?" Anti Corey screamed. He reads on.

'_**The evil boy was destroyed by a band of four kids.'**_

Corey's face suddenly turned red with anger. He huffed in big breaths.

"Why does evil? Always. Have. To. Lose!?" Corey said dripping with frustration. "Well this time, I will win!" He went into a meltdown. Kind of like going diary, except more like an atomic bomb blast. Corey screamed in irritation as the explosion surrounded him. His red eyes glowed and he spoke with a demonic voice.

"The demons will run this dimension!" He then spoke a demonic chant. He brought his hands close to his chest, where a blue ball of electrical power formed. This sucked the first explosion into the sphere and gave a few moments of silence. And then, with a loud shout, he threw the sphere outward and it exploded into a column of red light with blue and grey electricity encircling it. Corey laid his head back laughing, and enjoyed the wind blowing in his grey hair.

…

Kon grunted with effort as he laid the last cinderblock in front of the garage.

"Now that that's done, let's get something to eat!" Kon said.

"Uh bro? We can't. We kind of barricaded ourselves in" Kin said, pointing to the door. Laney turns to Corey.

"Core? What are we going to do with ?" Laney asked.

"We attack." Corey said in a dark voice.

"Core?" Laney asked nervously. Corey shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to Laney.

"Tomorrow, we attack."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And this chapter is done! Please keep reading and rocking you guys! Thanks for reading! **

** ROCK GOD OVER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice comments. I am not going to waste your time any more, so here's another update!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Anti-Corey was done with his exploding phase, he tore open the door to the basement. He stomped down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he spotted a very old door at the end of a long hallway. The hall and door was covered by cobwebs, and the wood was molding. There was a padlock that was covered by years of dust on the door. With each step, his shadow that was casted on the wall by old oil lamps, grew larger and larger. His red eyes glowed with raw power. When he got to the door, the hallway began to tremble. Corey smirked.

"Looks like my power is getting," He held up a fist, which was enshrouded by a red aura. "Stronger."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** "**Core! What do you mean 'attacking?' We can't do that! We're just a bunch of kids." Laney says.

"Laney's right Corey! If we go in there, we might never come back out." Kin cut in.

"But guys, we have too!" Corey said in a whiny voice. He walked up the stairs and causally snuck in Trina's room. The three band members looked at the door nervously. They feared what would happen if Corey woke up Trina at 3:00 in the morning. They heard a thump and they cowered behind the couch. Then they heard someone walk down the stairs. They peeked over the side of the couch and there stood Corey. He was holding various weapons: Pocket Knife, Revolver, 3 belts filled with grenades, a machine gun, and five hand guns. To top it off was 2 of Kin's science helmets. Corey smirked at his friends questioning looks.

"Trina has a secret vault filled with weapons and our old junk." Corey said.

"Uh, Corey? What are we going to need those for?" Kon asked pointing to the science helmets.

"Well, I figured since he was somewhat like me, and he was a prisoner in Trina's head and that cell didn't hold him, I was thinking to I could hold him in my head with a more sturdy cage." He said in a excited voice. Kin and Kon looked nervously at each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Evil Corey raised his red glowing hand and lightly flicked the pad lock. It shattered. He walked through the door where he felt the immense power radiating from a hole in the ground that was leading a far way down. He walks up and speaks in a demonic chant.

"sdneirf , emoc . Rj suisul, dna ylil, ocard, llahsram emoc pu."

Four ghastly creatures suddenly exploded from the well. Corey smirks.

"Hello, Friends."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** Thanks for reading you guys! Please review! Sorry for any mistakes. :0)**

** ROCK GOD OVER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am**** very ****sorry that I have not been updating this story. I had more ideas for my other ones so this one kind of got left behind. Oh well. But I am here now, so might as well give you another chapter. :^) And I am sorry if it's not that good. Again, I do have a little bit of writers block. But on with the chapter anyways!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sun was peeking over the horizon. The trembling had finally stopped and the four band members were tired, but were getting ready to strike. Kin was putting some finishing touches on the helmets and added a laser to his glasses. Kon was being really over dramatic by breaking a flower pot over his head and smearing the dirt all over his face. Laney walks up next to him with an annoyed expression.

"You about finished?" She asked him. All of the sudden, Corey jumps off the balcony and lands with a loud thump behind Laney. She jumped in surprise and punched him in the arm.

"Sorry Core!" She said as soon as she realized who it was.

"It's alright Lanes." He said back. "How do I look?" He then asked her, gesturing to himself. Corey was wearing a black shirt with black shorts. His boots were laced and his beanie was still orange. His outfit also included dark sun glasses and a blue earpiece.

"Fine Core." She said impatiently. "But are you still sure you want to do this?"

"I'm always sure Lanes." He answered. Kin and Kon jump behind Laney.

"Laney's not ready yet!" Kon yelled.

"Not to worry!" Kin said. "I have my clothes cannon!" He then picked up Laney and put her right in front of the large cannon.

"Was this here last night-"

"FIRE!" Kin yelled. Laney was instantly surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke.

"Did it work?" Kon asked. The three boys heard Laney cough as she walked out of the smoke. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with her regular combat boots, gloves, and dark glasses like Corey's. Corey yelled,

"Band meeting!" And they got into their group huddle.

"Alright Grojband," Corey started. "Are we ready for operation fight through the court house so we can rescue the mayor and also destroy my evil counter point while simultaneously bring back the blue sky by locking the other me inside my head by-" Laney cut him off.

Corey nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Operation 'Save the world,' is now in, PLAY. Alright guys," Corey said as he pulled out a blue box, "These are some ear pieces Kin made for us." He pointed to his own blue one the proceeded with opening the box to reveal three earpieces, one green, purple, and red. Kin put on his green one and turned it on. Kon took the purple while Laney took the red, and they copied Kin's actions. Corey led them out of the garage, but not without hearing a loud crash. Laney had just broken another flower pot. She drew two lines under each eye with dirt.

"If we're really doing this, then CHARGE!" She yelled bravely out of the garage. The boys followed in pursuit.

XxXxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXx

The gray-haired teen was looking out of the tall window at all of the destruction, sitting in the mayor's chair with his back to his horrid 'friends.'

"Now that you're here friends," Corey began. "I'll have to give you a _proper _disguise." He pointed to the first demon in line. Anti-Corey waved his hand over the demon, both now surrounded by a blue glow. The grey skinned demon changed into a human form. He now had dark shaggy hair, had a more skinny and lanky figure, wore a red plaid shirt with skinny jeans and red converse. He had kept his sharp teeth and his demonic red eyes.

"There you are _Marshall." _Corey said, calling him by his human name. Next, the anti-Corey turned to the next demon in line, a yellow skinned one. As this one changed, He became shorter, with hair that was so blonde it almost looked white, slicked back. Dark clothes are what he wore with a silver chain he wore as a necklace.

"And Draco thanks for coming." Draco stepped back into the shadows. Next, was a purple demon. This demon was a girl who was so skinny you could see her ribcage. Her hair grew long and was dark purple with pink streaks. She had a tight dark purple dress on that barley reached her knees. He tall pink heels look to tall to stand in but she could do it. She kept her piercing pink eyes that glowed.

"Nice to see you again Lily."

"I'm. Hungry." Was all she said. Corey rolled his eyes and stopped at the last one. The demon had already started to turn himself human, for he had access to the ability. His red skin went pale, and produces hair that was shaggy like Marshalls, but was a light brown color. He wore a bright red T-shirt, dark red jeans, Black coots, and a leather jacket that said, 'Demons child.' His eyes glowed red with curiosity.

"Ah, Corey, It's been a while. You're looking, uh, grey."

"Yes, I'm his evil counterpart. Welcome Lucius Jr." He said has they clasped hands in a gripping hand shake.

"Welcome to my new realm, brother."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXxxxxxxXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXxXXx**

**And now this chapter is done. Sorry for any mistakes, I make a lot. :^) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**_ _ I need YOUR help! What should I call anti Corey? I don't want to confuse you guys when it comes to the fight scenes. **** What do you think I should call him? _ _**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


End file.
